


I am a Monster

by soullesskitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, POV Sebastian, and sort of just an insight, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullesskitten/pseuds/soullesskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So perfectly human I could be anything but; a perfect lie. A lie which every human is content to believe in."</p>
<p>Stop trying to make Sebastian human 2k16</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Monster

This day to day life of trivial matters is not my nature. The details I am made to notice, finer than any human could. Human duties done by my inhuman hands. So perfectly human I could be anything but; a perfect lie. A lie which every human is content to believe in. 

Except my master. The one who orchestrates this great lie. A grasp at control by a weak, troubled child. But successful. Because I deem it so. 

I have grown fond of this life, so much so that there are times it pains me to know it will end. All these meaningless tasks for a pathetic goal. This beautiful dark lie we have created.

And oh, the end will be catastrophic; all the world within his reach will crumble. Every one of those beloved pawns will crash at the reality; as they are left behind in nothingness. And my master, too. As these pawns become truth; people who love him. Still, he will not falter. He will keep to his castle of lies until the very end. Even as it crumbles around him, he will go with it. 

How foolish indeed. Delicious. 

My tongue caresses my elongated fangs as I cut the most beautiful roses to place throughout his mansion. Lest his lie be any less beautiful then him, and fall to pieces. And soon I will need to make preparations for tea, something I've come to know as a part of me. 

Indeed, he has remade me to his desire. I am now what I had never imagined I'd be. But I do not miss the days of simple slaughter, chase, and sloppiness, and I am in no rush to return. No shining star has captivated me as much as him. And I revel in his warming light. 

He shines in the dark as I read to him, the moon high outside. So quiet and peaceful in his bed, it is a wonder he can sleep so with a monster at his bedside. 

For I am no human. 

I sit waiting at his side, nothing to do but watch his breathing form. 

How I savor every breath; how I can not wait to rip them from him. And I shall, I will take all his breath until his throat strains and bleeds and he can not bear to cry. I will tear apart his vessel and rip his soul asunder. 

My eyes glow in the dark, and it goes unnoticed. 

I will bathe in his blood, cover myself with his life I so cherish. Crack his bone and taste his marrow. Squeeze his still beating heart until it turns to mush. Devour everything like the beast that I am. 

And how I crave for it. Saliva pools in my mouth. Even now I can smell the exquisite aroma of his soul. Every day I serve him, learn of him, it grows. It is all I need, and I need badly. Until the day I take him within me where he will stay, one with me for eternity. Mine. 

But now is not time, and I will wait. I will savor. And then I will destroy. 

Yes, I am far from human.


End file.
